Corvintheus (monster)
:This article is about the monster. For the demi-powers, see Corvintheus. For the hero, see Corvintheus (hero). Corvintheus can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Corvintheus, which comes from the Water II's Special Mission: The Demi-God and are at least level 175. You have 168 hours to defeat Corvintheus before he flees. = Basic Information = Corvintheus has 635 million health. Up to 135 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 45 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class System. = Special Information = Siege Weapons = Lore = Before Quest: The Demi-God You decide to capture the wounded Aurelius and bring him back to the Land of Earth where he will be interrogated further. As you reach to bind him, a bright light shines down upon Aurelius. The light is blinding but as you open you eyes you recognize a daunting figure. It is Corvintheus! Quest Completion You: Why would the mighty Corvintheus aid someone such as Aurelius? Avatar of Corvintheus: Corvintheus favors those follow the righteous path and the follower Aurelius is the most righteous. Too long has this land been controlled by the corrupted, and a new world order must be created! You: The townspeople of Koralan were innocent. You are saying that because they were unwilling to follow you that there were wrong? This path of absolute righteousness, even if the intention is just, does not result in peace. It results in tyranny. Avatar of Corvintheus: If tyranny is required to bring this land to the ultimate peace, then so be it. I see you will NOT follow in my path, so prepare for battle! Corvintheus Summoned Corvintheus: Those who do not follow the path of righteousness will fall! Corvintheus Defeated The battle begins with Corvintheus charging at you and swinging his mighty blade at you. You parry the blow successfully and counter with a thrust of your own but Corvintheus bats away your attack with his bare hands. This is when you realize you are fighting a demi-god! You retreat back to gain some time to think over your strategy. There is no way that you can go toe-to-toe with a god. Corvintheus: Coward! Those with honor do not retreat from battle. Face me and receive your judgment! You must find an opening. You do your best to fight off Corvintheus' repeated attacks. Corvintheus: Join me in my quest to rule this land with absolute righteousness and I will spare you. We can finally bring this land to peace. You: What you offer is not peace. Only oppression and tyranny. Corvintheus: Kingdoms are built upon sacrifices. Those sacrifices will have to be made by those who do not follow my path. You: This is unlike the valorous Corvintheus that the people worship. He would not oppress those that strive for their own form of righteousness. Corvintheus: I have grown impatient with you mortals. The time of reckoning has come and I will unite this land under my path. If you do not follow my path then I shall remove you from it! Corvintheus thrusts his sword into the ground and raises his hands. The wind starts to pick and swirl about him. The castle walls start to crack open sending large pieces of debris into the air. A bright ball of immense energy begins to gather within Corvintheus's hands. If Corvintheus completes this spell it will surely mean the end. Wait! What was that. Corvintheus begins to flicker a bit and you catch a glimpse of Aurelius. This might be the opening you were looking for. You charge with reckless abandon at Corvintheus heading straight towards the massive sphere of energy Corvintheus is accumulating. You close you eyes and you thrust your blade with all your might at Corvintheus. The blade sinks into Corvintheus and he begins to flicker wafting between images of the demi-god and Aurelius. You notice the immense ball of energy has not dissipated and realize you must find cover as quickly as possible. You make a dash towards the eastern wall and shield yourself away from Corvintheus by placing yourself against a giant pillar. The room flashes white and the demi-god has disappeared. There does not seem to be any trace of Aurelius either. Your thoughts turn to the event that has just taken place. You struggle to piece together what has truly happened. Did you truly just kill a demi-god? Why had Corvintheus become like that? The demi-god of honor and righteousness turned to oppression and tyranny? You hope that this would be the end of it but in the back of your mind you cannot help but be troubled. Prologue After several weeks of relative peacefulness, Leon Ironheart briefs you on strange occurrences in the Land of Mist. Treants and other forest kin who are often known to be passive have started to attack various towns. What is happening to Valeria....'' '' = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Corvintheus Loot Damage Threshold Damage required for epics: *1 Epic Drop = 5 million (100%) *2 Epic Drops = 9 million (100%) *3 Epic Drops = 20 million (100%) Legendary drop rates: Under 10 million = 0.00% 10-14.99 million = 6.25% 15-19.99 million = 16.18% 20-24.99 million = 25.86% 25-29.99 million = 31.43% 30-34.99 million = 49.51% 35-39.99 million = 77.27% 40-49.99 million = 70.37% 50+ million = 100.00% 20.92% The Reckoning 15.03% Divine Blast 50.98% Flame Invoker 13.07% Crystal Achievements *Requires: Slay Corvintheus 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points = Notes = *Introduced: December 17, 2010 *According to the story, this Corvintheus is an incarnation using Aurelius' body. gold status ??? Category:Monsters